


Süß und heiß wie Lavakuchen

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Oneshots [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bottom Credence Barebone, Coffee Shops, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, First Kiss, Food Metaphors, Food Porn, Good Original Percival Graves, Happy Credence Barebone, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Secretly a Virgin, Semi-Public Sex, Smitten Original Percival Graves, True Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Percival geht schon seit Wochen in einem kleinen Café ein und aus. Und das nicht wegen des Kaffees und des unglaublich guten Lavakuchens. Es gibt in diesem Café noch etwas weitaus heißeres. Süßeres. Und er hat es bisher nicht bekommen.
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Original Percival Graves, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Series: Fantastic Beasts Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1008165
Kudos: 3





	Süß und heiß wie Lavakuchen

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen :)  
> Dies ist ein Oneshot, den ich für einen Patron geschrieben hatte. Nun will ich ihn auch gern mit euch teilen <3  
> Viel Spaß beim lesen dieser kleinen heißen und süßen Fic ;)

Als Percival die Tür aufschob, wurde er von dem bekannten Klingeln empfangen, das sein Erscheinen verkündete. Er trat in den großen Raum ein, sog den Duft des frischgemahlenen Kaffees in sich auf und ließ den Blick schweifen.  
Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er fand, was er gesucht hatte. Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er gerade noch sah, wie sich eine zierliche Gestalt eilig herumwandte und sich mit der Kaffeemaschine beschäftigte. Ihre Ohren glühten.  
Percival hielt sein zufriedenes Lächeln mühsam im Zaum, während er langsamem, gemächlichen Schrittes zur Theke hin schlenderte. Eine kleine Schlange stand davor.  
Als wäre Percival zum ersten Mal hier, warf er einen Blick auf die Tafel, die das Angebot anpries. Er wusste, was er wollte. Seit einigen Wochen wusste er schon, was er wollte.  
Und bisher hatte er es nicht bekommen.  
Fairerweise musste man sagen, dass das, was er begehrte, nicht auf der Tafel angeschrieben war. Immerhin entschädigte ihn das Café bei jedem Besuch damit, dass er wenigstens ein paar Sekunden so tun konnte, als ob, und man ihn darüber hinaus mit Kaffee versorgte, der seinen Preis durchaus wert war.  
Die Schlange rückte vor.  
Percival hielt den Blick weiter auf die Liste der verschiedenen Kaffeevariationen geheftet. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, wie jemand an ihm vorbeihastete. Weit genug entfernt, damit Percival nicht auf Nähe hoffen durfte. Er tat, als würde er es nicht bemerken – obwohl das hitzige Rot, das von der anderen Person ausging, so hell strahlte, als sei sie ein Leuchtturm.  
Die Schlange rückte erneut vor.  
Nun stand nur noch ein weiterer Kunde vor ihm.  
Betont beiläufig schaute Percival zur Theke hin. ‚Jacob‘, wie es das kleine Namensschild verriet, nahm gerade die Bestellung auf. Ebenso wie der Rest des Cafés, war Percival das Gesicht des Angestellten vertraut. Er war in letzter Zeit jeden Tag hier gewesen. Immer nach dem Mittagessen. Manchmal, wenn er ein Geschäftsessen gehabt hatte, erst am frühen Abend kurz vor Feierabend. Aber er hatte bisher keinen Wochentag ausgelassen.  
Die Dame, die vor ihm bestellt hatte, trat zur Seite weg und stellte sich ans Ende der Theke, um auf ihr Getränk zu warten.  
Percival machte einen Schritt nach vorn.  
„Guten Tag, Mr. Graves“, sagte Jacob, der ihn erkannte, mit einem freundlichen Nicken. Sein Lächeln wirkte aufrichtig. Er war ein herzlicher Mann – und nicht überrascht, ihn hier zu sehen. Percival war über die letzten Wochen Stammgast geworden.  
„Hallo, Jacob“, erwiderte Percival den Gruß mit einem höflich distanzierten Schmunzeln.  
„Das Gleiche wie immer, Sir?“, fragte Jacob.  
Percival nickte, aber er schaute kaum zu ihm hin. Sein Blick blieb an dem jungen Mann haften, der hinter der Theke einige Schritte neben Jacob stand, Percival den Rücken zuwandte und sich offensichtlich bemühte, ihn zu ignorieren.  
Percival schmunzelte breiter und versuchte, davon nicht allzu enttäuscht zu sein. Wenn er ehrlich war, kam er nur hierher, um das hübsche Gesicht zu sehen, das er heute noch nicht ein einziges Mal erblickt hatte.  
Der Junge schien ihn zu meiden.  
„Ich denke, ich nehme noch etwas Süßes“, sagte er abwesend, während er beobachtete, wie der Junge fahrig ein paar Knöpfe an der Maschine drückte. Seine Finger zitterten und seine Schultern wirkten angespannt. Percival dachte darüber nach, ihn zu einer Massage zu verführen. Wenn seine Finger sich in die verkrampften und harten Muskeln gruben, würde der junge Mann sicherlich das eine oder andere hinreißende Stöhnen von sich geben, sich an ihn schmiegen, und...  
Percival lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Natürlich, Sir“, sagte Jacob und riss ihn damit aus seinem Tagtraum, „Suchen Sie sich etwas aus.“  
Widerwillig nahm Percival den Blick von dem Jungen fort, der eben nach dem Milchaufschäumer langte.  
„Können Sie mir etwas empfehlen, Jacob?“, fragte Percival freundlich.  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Schokokuss? Sind ganz frisch, ich habe sie vorhin erst gemacht.“  
„Hmm…“, brummte Percival und gab sich nachdenklich und sachlich. „Ich fürchte, ein Kuss wird mir nicht reichen“, sagte er schmunzelnd. „Ich bin ein sehr gieriger Mann, Jacob.“  
Sein Blick wanderte abermals zu dem hübschen Geschöpf neben Jacob hin, dessen zierliche Statur, wenn er sich nicht irrte, ein sichtbares Zittern durchlief.  
Jacob lachte. Er schien die Worte für einen Witz zu halten und sagte: „Dann noch ein Stück Kuchen?“  
Percival nickte. „Eine gute Idee“, stimmte er zu, „Lavakuchen, bitte.“  
Jacob wirkte sehr zufrieden. „Kommt sofort“, versprach er, wandte sich der Auslage zu und zog einen kleinen Kuchen in Muffingröße hervor, den er zum Aufwärmen in eine Mikrowelle schob.  
Während er die Kaffeebestellung an den jungen Mann neben sich weitergab und alles in die Kasse eintippte, zückte Percival sein Portemonnaie.  
Sein Blick wanderte scheinbar konzentriert zu den Münzen, die er hervorkramte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie der junge Mann ihm über die Schulter einen verstohlenen Blick zuwarf. Percivals Mundwinkel zuckten.  
Sie spielten dieses Spiel nun schon seit Wochen. Seit Percival dieses Café aus einer Laune heraus das erste Mal betreten hatte – und ihm der hübsche junge Angestellte aufgefallen war, der gleichermaßen höflich und hilfsbereit, wie schüchtern und tollpatschig zu sein schien. Zumindest, wenn man bedachte, wie viele Tassen zu Bruch gingen, wenn Percival anwesend war. Oder vielleicht durfte er sich darauf auch etwas einbilden. Schließlich war ihm schon beim ersten Mal aufgefallen, dass der Blick des Jungen dem seinen nicht allzu lang standhalten konnte. Dass er flackerte und fiebrig wurde. Dass der Junge die Zähne in die Unterlippe grub, während sich ein rosa Schleier auf seine hellen Wangen legte.  
Bei jedem Besuch im Café schien dieses Verhalten stärker zu werden. Und Percival, der sowohl fasziniert von diesem Geschöpf war, als auch zugleich ein Hochgefühl spürte, weil sein Interesse offensichtlich erwidert wurde, hatte schon den einen oder anderen vorsichtigen Versuch unternommen, den jungen Mann zu bezirzen.  
Er hieß Credence, wie das Namensschild auf seiner schlanken Brust verriet.  
Credence war für direkte Avancen offensichtlich zu schüchtern und zu schreckhaft. Percival hatte sein leidenschaftliches Temperament in den letzten Wochen deutlich gezügelt, um den Jungen nicht zu überrumpeln und damit zu verschrecken.  
Der junge Mann machte es ihm wahrlich nicht leicht. Wie sehr begehrte Percival ihn! Und wie sehr musste er seine Finger im Zaum halten, weil er ihn nicht bedrängen wollte.  
Zugegebenermaßen genoss Percival das Spiel, das sie spielten. Hierher zu kommen und Credence dabei zuzusehen, wie er bei seinem Eintreten scharlachrot anlief, sich beschäftigt gab und dabei seinen Blick nicht heben konnte, weil jedes Gefühl, das in Percivals Augen lag, ihn zu überwältigen schien, war der Höhepunkt seines Tages.  
Es war gleichermaßen ein Genuss wie eine Qual. Aber Percival gelangte allmählich an die Grenzen seiner Geduld.  
Als der aufgeheizte Lavakuchen vor ihm abgestellt wurde, stellte Percival den Schokokuss, der auf einem separaten Teller seiner harrte, der Einfachheit halber dazu und ließ den leeren Teller zurück. Er brauchte kein Tablett. Wenn seine Hände zu voll wären, würde er nur eventuell sich bietende Chancen nicht nutzen können. Zwar hatte er bisher noch keinen Finger an Credence gelegt, aber man durfte ja immer noch träumen.  
Percival ging gemächlich die Theke entlang, zu der Seite, an der Credence an der Maschine stand und den Latte Macchiato vorbereitete, den Percival bestellt hatte.  
Je näher er trat, desto dunkler wurde Credences Gesichtsfarbe. Am schnellen Heben und Senken seiner Brust konnte Percival die flache Atmung erkennen. Die Schultern bebten immer noch.  
Er war zum Anbeißen.  
Percival schmunzelte. „Guten Tag, Credence“, grüßte er den Jungen mit tiefer, samtener Stimme, als er neben ihm zum Stehen gekommen war – einzig von ihm getrennt durch die Theke und die Maschine, die darauf stand.  
„H-Hallo“, hauchte Credence. Seine Augen schossen einen Moment hinauf und, als Percival ihm ein einnehmendes Lächeln schenkte, senkte Credence den Blick schnell wieder.  
Er schien sich ganz auf die Kaffeemaschine konzentrieren zu wollen. Das war auch bitter nötig, denn Percival ahnte, dass er sich sonst beim Milchaufschäumen die Finger verbrennen würde, so sehr, wie seine Hände zitterten.  
Percival begnügte sich einen Moment damit, ihm stumm zuzusehen. Er hatte schon alle möglichen Worte ausprobiert, um den Jungen ein wenig aus der Reserve zu locken. Hatte versucht, Smalltalk zu führen, der ins Leere verlaufen war, weil Credence keinen Ton rausbrachte. Hatte ein kleines Kompliment gewagt, das Credence mit einem höflichen Dank angenommen hatte, von dem Percival aber das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass er damit nicht zu ihm durchgedrungen war.  
Er betrachtete den jungen Mann eingehend, wie dieser sein Getränk zubereitete, und fragte sich, was er tun musste, damit das scheue Ding nicht schon vor ihm floh, bevor er auch nur angefangen hatte, auf die Jagd gehen zu wollen. So schnell, wie Credence stets die Flucht ergriff, sich unter einem Vorwand entfernte oder Aufgaben mit Jacob tauschte, um das Gespräch an der Kasse nicht mit Percival führen zu müssen, hatte Percival seine liebe Not mit ihm. Wobei das ehrlicherweise einen gewissen Reiz hatte. Es war in keinster Weise ermüdend, dem Jungen bei seinem beschämten Verhalten zuzusehen. Sonst wäre Percival nicht jeden Tag hier und würde in dieser geladenen Spannung baden, die offensichtlich zwischen ihnen herrschte.  
Er nahm den Kaffee an, den Credence sichtlich nervös auf die Theke gestellt hatte, und setzte die Tasse an seine Lippen, die Augen unverwandt auf den Jungen gerichtet, der nun den Kopf hob.  
„Vorsicht“, sagte Credence leise, als wollte er ihn warnen, „Der Kaffee ist heiß.“  
Percival, dem es gefiel, dass sich ihre Blicke, als der junge Mann sprach, einen Moment begegneten, wusste, dass das Funkeln in seinen Augen ihn verriet. Und dennoch konnte er die Worte nicht unkommentiert lassen.  
„Keine Sorge, mein Junge“, schnurrte er, nachdem er einen Schluck genommen und den Kaffee kurz abgesetzt hatte, „Ich kann mit heißen Dingen umgehen.“  
Credence erschauderte unwillkürlich, zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und senkte den Blick, während er eine solche Hitze ausstrahlte, dass Percival es selbst auf eine Armlänge Abstand fühlen konnte. Percival schaute zu, wie er zittrig einatmete und von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.  
Percival schmunzelte und setzte leiser hinterher: „Und mit süßen auch.“  
Die Worte ließ er einen Moment im Raum stehen. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sich Credence beim Einatmen an der Luft verschluckte. Als der Junge fahrig den Kopf hochriss, wies Percival vielsagend mit dem Kopf auf den Kuchen in seiner Hand, als wolle er darauf hinaus.  
Das Lächeln, das er Credence schenkte, erwiderte dieser zögerlich. Er sah fürchterlich durch den Wind aus. Armes Ding. So, wie er wirkte, musste sein Herz ihm in der Brust trommeln wie das eines kleinen Kaninchens. So verlockend...  
Percival wagte sich weiter vor. Wenigstens verbal, wenn die Theke zwischen ihnen ihn schon nicht die räumliche Distanz überwinden ließ.  
„Weißt du, was ich an Lavakuchen mag, Credence?“, fragte er sanft.  
Credence schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „W-was, Sir?“, fragte er. Seine Stimme klang heiser und rau. Er räusperte sich verstohlen.  
Percival schmunzelte dunkel. „Wie er einem auf der Zunge zergeht“, sagte er samtig, „Wie der intensive Geschmack die Sinne berauscht.“ Sein Blick glitt über Credences feuerrotes Gesicht und zu seinen fiebrig glänzenden Augen. „Das heiße Feuer im Inneren“, fuhr er fort. Er sprach langsam und bedächtig. Betonte jedes Wort, streichelte es, so, wie er Credence streicheln wollte. An dem Schauer, der die schlanke Gestalt durchlief, sah er, dass die Botschaft ankam. Und doch konnte Credence den Blick dieses Mal nicht unterbrechen. Er schien wie im Bann.  
Percival gedachte, das zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen und fuhr mit weicher Stimme fort: „Die Art, wie er sich samtig an dich schmiegt, als würde er dich in eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung ziehen wollen.“ Mit einem verruchten Blick leckte er sich über die Unterlippe, an der Credences Blick hing.  
„Er zerfließt geradezu vor Hitze“, schloss Percival leise, „Und man kann sich seiner Intensität nicht entziehen, selbst, wenn man es möchte.“  
Credence keuchte. Er war während der letzten Sekunden nähergetreten und hatte sich vorgebeugt, jeden Moment ein bisschen mehr, als würde es ihn so unwiederbringlich zu Percival hinziehen, dass er sich nicht wehren konnte.  
Nun, da Percival geendet hatte, blinzelte er irritiert, als wäre er aus einer Trance erwacht. Dann, als er bemerkte, dass er halb über die Theke gebeugt stand, wich Credence zurück. Er senkte den Kopf beschämt. Seine Ohren wurden rot.  
Percival schmunzelte. Er beschloss, den armen Jungen nicht noch weiter zu strapazieren, mit Dingen, die ihn offensichtlich überforderten. Also schlug er erneut einen sachlicheren Ton an – auch, weil sich hinter ihm mittlerweile eine Schlange gebildet hatte und er Credence nicht länger von der Arbeit abhalten sollte, wenn er sich nicht Jacob zum Feind machen wollte.  
„Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun, Credence?“, fragte er freundlich und jegliche samtige Verlockung war aus seiner Stimme verbannt.  
Credence, der eben noch in seiner Scham hatte versinken wollen, wie es schien, nickte fahrig.  
„S-sicher, Mr. Graves, Sir”, sagte er leise.  
Percival schmunzelte über die höfliche Anrede. Der Junge überschlug sich förmlich. Percival musste sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht in Tagträumen zu verlieren, in denen er diesen willigen Gehorsam für andere Dinge nutzte.  
„Wenn ich in fünfzehn Minuten meinen Kaffee getrunken habe, werde ich einen weiteren haben wollen.“ Er schenkte dem Jungen ein einnehmendes Lächeln. „Würdest du ihn mir dann bringen?“  
Credence nickte erneut. „N-natürlich, Sir.“  
Percival lächelte zufrieden. „Danke, Credence“, sagte er sanft, „Ich bin dann oben.“ Mit einem Zeigefinger deutete er zur Decke.  
In der ersten Etage befand sich ein weitläufiger Raum, der durch Sessel, Raumteiler und Bücherregale in viele kleine Bereiche unterteilt worden war. Percival war bisher nie so lang geblieben, um sich dort oben niederzulassen. Aber nun, da er neben dem täglichen Kaffee auch Essen bestellt hatte, würde er eine Ausnahme machen. Außerdem hoffte er, dass es oben weniger befüllt sein würde, als hier unten, wo die Studenten sich an Laptops nah an den großen Fenstern tummelten, die zur Straße hingingen. Er würde die Mittagspause nutzen und über sein Handy ein paar Emails beantworten. Und bis in einer Viertelstunde nicht an die Verlockung denken, die hier unten ihrer Arbeit nachging. So sehr er es auch wollte.  
Credence nickte eifrig noch einmal, die Hände vor der Brust ineinander verknotet und den glühenden Kopf gesenkt. Himmel, er war hinreißend.  
Mit einem letzten Blick, mit dem er sanft die zierliche Statur des Jungen streichelte, nahm Percival abermals die Tasse von der Theke und stieg dann die Treppen zum Obergeschoss hinauf.

*

Wie vereinbart sah er fünfzehn Minuten später, nachdem er gegessen hatte, aus den Augenwinkeln Credences Gestalt in der ersten Etage erscheinen.  
Percival hatte sich in einem breiten Sessel niedergelassen, der mit zwei weiteren um einen kleinen runden Kaffeetisch herumstand. In einer hinteren Ecke, abgeschirmt vor neugierigen Blicken durch einen dünnen Bambusraumteiler mit hübschen Stanzlöchern, durch die er nun Teile von Credences Gesicht sah.  
Hier oben war um diese Zeit wenig los. Außer ihm saßen noch zwei andere Männer hier, Geschäftsmänner wie er, wie es schien. Als hätten sie eine stumme Übereinkunft getroffen, hatte jeder von ihnen sich in eine andere Ecke gesetzt, weit genug von den anderen entfernt, dass man über die Musik, die durch das Café dudelte, nicht einmal ihre Telefonate verstehen konnte.  
Percival telefonierte nicht. Er hatte es mittlerweile bereut, sich zum Mittagessen für Zucker entschieden zu haben. Aber das war eine Ausnahme, die ihn immerhin vielleicht ein wenig weiterbrachte, wenn es um sein Objekt der Begierde ging. Wenigstens hatte er so einen Vorwand gefunden, länger zu bleiben als üblich. Und den Jungen für den Preis einer zweiten Tasse Kaffee für ein paar Momente für sich zu haben. Geschützt vor den Augen der anderen Gäste oder Jacob. Ihn zu sich kommen zu lassen und nun zu sehen, dass Credence der Aufforderung gefolgt war, bestärkte etwas in ihm, obwohl er wusste, dass er sich darauf nichts einbilden sollte. Der junge Mann machte nur seinen Job.  
Und doch… Percival wollte für ihn so viel mehr sein als das.  
Als Credence, der einen Moment zu brauchen schien, bis er ihn in seiner Ecke fand, um den Raumteiler herumging und damit vollkommen in sein Sichtfeld trat, nahm Percival den Blick vom Handy und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.  
Credence erwiderte es zaghaft, schaute dann aber eilig fort, wie Percival es schon von ihm gewohnt war.  
Auf seinem Weg zum Tisch, die volle Tasse auf einem Tablett tragend, ging er auf Percival zu, auf unsicheren Beinen, wie es schien.  
Darüber hinaus schien er außerdem kein Glück zu haben. Er stolperte über einen kleinen Teppich, dessen lange Fransen sich über seine Schuhspitze geschoben hatten und noch während er sich wieder fing und eilig das Tablett und die schiefstehende Tasse rettete, flog bereits ein Schwall heißen Kaffees auf Percival zu und landete auf seinem Oberschenkel. Zum Glück für Percival war der Kaffee nicht so heiß, wie Credence es vorhin bei der ersten Tasse noch behauptet hatte. Die Kaffeemaschine war auf eine Temperatur eingestellt, die es gewährleistete, dass die Kundschaft sich nicht den Mund verbrannte. Und so fühlte Percival nun lediglich, wie heiß, aber kaum schmerzhaft, die dunkle Flüssigkeit durch die Anzughose drang und der Milchschaum den teuren Stoff beschmutzte.  
Er war zu perplex und im ersten Moment zu besorgt darum, dass Credence fallen könnte, als dass er den Kaffee bemerkt hätte – bis Credence bereits unter hastigen Entschuldigungen das Tablett auf dem Tisch abstellte und sich auf ihn warf, einen kleinen Stapel Servietten in den Händen.  
Plötzlich hatte Percival die zarten Hände an einer Stelle, an der er nicht gedacht hatte, sie so bald zu fühlen.  
„Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, Mr. Graves!“, beteuerte Credence, der sich über sein Bein beugte und mit der Serviette über die feuchte Stelle rieb. Damit machte er es eher schlimmer. Teile der Serviette wurden abgerieben und verklebten mit dem Schaum.  
Percival musste leise lachen, während seine Lendengegend ein erregendes Kribbeln durchlief.  
Credence war wieder puterrot angelaufen, aber dieses Mal eindeutig vor Scham wegen der Peinlichkeit, die ihm widerfahren war. Über seine Bemühungen schien er gar nicht zu bemerken, was er gerade tat. Und wie nah er gekommen war.  
Percival schob glucksend die Hände von sich. „So wird das nichts“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme. Credences Papierserviette rieb sich immer mehr ab, so eindringlich, wie er über den Stoff rubbelte.  
Fahrig ließ Credence von Percival ab, einen zutiefst beschämten Ausdruck im Gesicht und Percivals Worte offensichtlich als Wunsch wertend, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Oh, wie er sich irrte.  
Bevor Credence vor Percival fliehen und die übliche, viel zu große Distanz aufbauen konnte, legte Percival ihm kurzentschlossen die Finger ums Handgelenk.  
„Die Feuchtigkeit muss aus dem Stoff gedrückt werden“, sagte er schmunzelnd und konnte doch das Funkeln in seinen Augen nicht zähmen. „Nicht gerieben.“  
Credence starrte ihn an. Er nickte langsam, aber er wirkte zu gelähmt, um irgendetwas zu tun. Ein sichtbares Schaudern durchlief ihn.  
„Worauf wartest du?“, fragte Percival schmunzelnd und zog ihn mit einem entschiedenen Ruck näher, der Credence abermals aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und ihn einen kleinen Schreckenslaut ausstoßen ließ. Credence riss die Hände hoch und fing sich an der Sessellehne neben Percivals Kopf ab.  
Atemlos schaute er zu Percival herunter, der erneut leise lachte und eine der unverbrauchten Servietten griff, die bei Credences Nach-Vorn-Taumeln in seinen Schoß gefallen war. „Wir sollten ein wenig mehr Druck aufbauen als das, was deine Arme zustande bringen“, sagte er mit einem Zwinkern und bewunderte, wie dicht Credences Lippen ihm waren.  
Als wäre das Credence auch eben aufgefallen, richtete er sich fahrig wieder auf.  
„M-Mr. Graves?“, fragte er, offensichtlich nicht verstehend, worauf Percival hinauswollte.  
Nun, er wollte den Jungen nicht länger im Unklaren lassen. Percival legte die Serviette auf den nassen Fleck. Dann wies er mit einer einladenden Geste in seinen Schoß. „Setz dich auf mich, Credence.“  
Wenn Credence bis eben noch nicht peinlich berührt errötet war, dann tat er es jetzt.  
Sein Blick flackerte hinunter auf Percivals Schoß, den bei der Aufmerksamkeit erneut ein wohliges Kribbeln durchlief, und dann wieder hoch zu Percivals Augen, als suchte er in dem Blick eine Bestätigung, wie ernst es Percival mit diesem Vorschlag war.  
Zögernd schüttelte er den Kopf. „A-aber…“, wollte er einwenden.  
„Dein Körpergewicht wird besser helfen als deine Hände“, argumentierte Percival sachlich.  
Credence starrte ihn an. Dann schien er sich gegen die fadenscheinige Logik nicht zur Wehr setzen zu wollen und kam Percivals Aufforderung tatsächlich nach. Vorsichtig und zögernd stützte er sich neben Percival auf dem breiten Polster ab und kam auf Percivals Knien zum Sitzen. Zu weit weg, als dass Percival es noch auf andere Weise gefallen konnte. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit.  
„Nicht, dass ich deine Hände an meinen Oberschenkeln nicht genießen würde“, setzte er schmunzelnd hinzu, als Credence auf ihm niedersank, die Serviette auf einem Oberschenkel zwischen ihren Beinen.  
Der Junge senkte eilig den Blick. Er wirkte zittrig. Nervös. Als seien seine Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt.  
Schmunzelnd schob Percival sein Handy in die Innenseite seines Jacketts und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich in der Situation so unbehaglich fühlte und dabei zugleich so hinreißend aussah.  
„D-darf ich wieder aufstehen, Mr. Graves?“, murmelte er nach einer kurzen Weile kleinlaut.  
Percival hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich glaube, die wenigen Sekunden haben wohl kaum ausgereicht.“  
Credence biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte fahrig den Kopf.  
„Ich… ich sollte nicht…“, begann er stammelnd, „Wenn... wenn Jacob das sieht…“  
Schmunzelnd legte ihm Percival die Hände auf die nackten Unterarme und strich darüber, als würde er ihn beruhigen wollen – wenn er ihn in Wahrheit nur festhalten wollte, damit er nicht unerwartet aufspringen konnte.  
„Dann wird er begeistert davon sein, welchen großartigen Kundenservice du leistest“, schnurrte Percival einnehmend, während er bemerkte, wie heiß sich die Haut des Jungen unter seinen Händen anfühlte. Er widerstand dem Drang, seine Hände wandern zu lassen.  
Die Berührung ließ Credence offensichtlich nicht kalt. Er wand sich ein wenig auf Percivals Schoß.  
„M-Mr. Graves“, begann er von Neuem zu flehen, „Bitte, ich…”  
Percival legte ihm eine Hand unters Kinn und hob es an. Es ließ Credence augenblicklich verstummen. Erstarrt erwiderte er Percivals Blick und schien sogar zu vergessen, dass er eigentlich wegschauen wollte, wie er es sonst immer tat. Ein Sehnen lag in seinen Augen, das verzweifelt und mühsam gezügelt wirkte.  
Es berührte Percival.  
„Weißt du…“, sagte er leise und seine Stimme klang nun rauer als eben noch, „… dass du außergewöhnlich schöne Augen hast?“  
Credence blinzelte. Als Percival ihm ein kleines Lächeln schenkte, erschauderte er und zog den Kopf fort, um ihn eilig zu senken.  
Er schien sprachlos gemacht von dem Kompliment, schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und grub die Hände auf Höhe seines Bauches in seine schlichte schwarze Schürze.  
„Es ist wahr, Credence“, insistierte Percival heiser, „Ich wünschte nur, du würdest mich öfter ansehen und sie nicht unentwegt vor mir verstecken.“ Seine Hand legte sich in den Nacken des Jungen. Er streichelte darüber. Nun, da er einmal anfangen hatte, ihn zu berühren, wollte er nicht so schnell von der weichen Haut lassen.  
„D-Das…“, stotterte Credence, dessen Röte sich erneut zu einem dunklen Feuer vertieft hatte. Ein Beben durchlief ihn, als Percivals Daumen über eine empfindliche Stelle hinter seinem Ohr strich.  
Percival prägte sich die Stelle ein, strich noch einmal darüber und dann wieder, in immerwährenden Kreisen. Er konnte fühlen, wie es den Jungen weich machte. Der presste die Lippen aufeinander, als wolle er ein Keuchen dämpfen.  
„Das scheint dir zu gefallen“, stellte Percival schmunzelnd fest. Er wagte es, die zweite Hand auf Credences Oberschenkel zu legen und strich langsam daran hinauf und wieder hinunter.  
Der Junge, der die Augen vor Anstrengung zusammengekniffen hatte, nickte zögerlich.  
„Credence“, hauchte Percival lockend, „Sieh mich an.“  
Credence schüttelte heftig den Kopf und senkte den Blick tiefer, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Mittlerweile waren auch seine Ohren wieder rot angelaufen und er saß derart angespannt auf Percivals Schoß, dass dieser jedes Zittern fühlte, das den zierlichen Körper durchlief.  
„Bitte, Credence“, raunte Percival ihm zu und die Hand in seinem Nacken kehrte zu Credences Kinn zurück. Er verzichtete darauf, es anzuheben, weil er wollte, dass Credence sich aus freien Stücken entschied, seiner Bitte nachzukommen. Aber er ertrug es nicht, die volle, geschwungene Unterlippe im harten Griff der Zähne zu sehen, die sie nun malträtierten. Sanft strich er mit dem Daumen darüber und befreite sie.  
Percival fühlte, wie ihn selbst ein Schauer durchlief. Sie fühlte sich so verflucht weich an. Percival konnte seinen Daumen kribbeln fühlen, dort, wo er über die zarte Haut strich.  
Unwillkürlich befeuchtete Percival seine eigenen Lippen. Er wollte ihn so gern küssen.  
Stattdessen verstärkte er unabsichtlich den Druck gegen das zarte Fleisch. Als würde der Junge entscheiden, ihm nachzugeben, öffneten sich seine Lippen einen Spaltbreit.  
Percival biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht selbst zu stöhnen, als sich die weiche Haut um ihn legte. Nicht nur das Gefühl davon, eng von den samtigen Lippen umschlossen zu werden, auch die Geste führte dazu, dass er augenblicklich fühlte, wie sich sein Glied, das er bis eben noch gut unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte, nun mit beeindruckender Macht aufbaute.  
Eine Zungenspitze traf ihn.  
Als Percival daraufhin zischend die Luft einzog, schien Credence aus einer Trance zu erwachen. Er hielt inne, riss die Augen auf, zog eilig den Kopf zurück und presste die Lippen wieder fest aufeinander. Obwohl sie sich nun körperlich bereits so nah waren, schien es ein hartes Stück Arbeit zu benötigen, damit der Junge sich solchen Dingen öffnete. Sich für Percivals Avancen empfänglich zeigte, anstatt sie zu scheuen.  
„Wieso verschließt du dich vor mir, Credence?“, raunte Percival einschmeichelnd.  
Credence antwortete nicht.  
Und Percival beschloss, seine Erkundungen vorsichtig fortzuführen. Seine Hände strichen über Credences Unterarme und dann die Oberarme hinauf. Dort legte er erneut eine Hand in Credences Nacken, streichelte darüber und ließ die andere den schlanken Rücken hinunterwandern.  
Aufmerksam beobachtete er die Reaktion des Jungen, der ihn gewähren ließ, aber stumm blieb, als hätte es ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Die Haltung, die er mittlerweile eingenommen hatte, halb nach vorn gebeugt, starr wie zur Salzsäule verhärtet und mit bebenden Schultern, hätte man als ein Zeichen des Unwohlseins begreifen können… Wenn sein zuckendes Becken ihn nicht verraten hätte.  
Credences Gesicht glühte. Seine Hände in seinem Schoß in die Schürze gekrallt, atmete er flach.  
Percival schmunzelte. Obwohl der Junge so schweigsam war, war es doch so offensichtlich, dass ihm gefiel, dass Percival ihn berührte. Er lehnte sich geradezu in die großen Hände, als könne er davon nicht genug bekommen – und hielt dabei die Augen geschlossen, den Mund allerdings halb geöffnet, sodass Percival sich zusammenreißen musste, sich nicht zu einem stürmischen Kuss hinreißen zu lassen.  
Percival kostete die stumme Erlaubnis aus, ihn überall zu berühren. Oberflächlich und zart, ohne in erogene Zonen abzudriften. Er wollte den Zauber nicht zerstören, der sich zwischen ihnen weiter auszuspinnen schien.  
Percival wollte einer der Hände aus der verkrampften Haltung ziehen, in der sie sich befanden – vielleicht, weil der Junge eine wachsende Erektion verstecken wollte (eine Vorstellung, die Percival so sehr erregte, dass er selbst bemerkte, wie sein Körper das Blut trotz aller Kontrolle in die Lendengegend pumpte). Credence sträubte sich erst. Dann, als würde ihn die Berührung auf seiner Haut schwach machen, ließ er es zu, dass Percival die Hand zu sich zog. Hinauf zu seinem Gesicht. Er küsste ihm die Fingerspitzen, vernahm das scharfe Geräusch des eingezogenen Atems, bemerkte das neue Zucken von Credences Hüfte und musste schmunzeln.  
Sein Blick hing an der zierlichen Gestalt, die ihn mit halbverhangenen Augen ansah und jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgte.  
Als Percival die Hand drehte, um die Innenseite zu küssen, zuckte Credence zurück.  
„N-nicht“, flüsterte er leise und wollte die Hand fortziehen. Er wirkte plötzlich beschämt.  
Percival schaute zu der Hand hin, die er sanft aber entschieden festhielt, bis Credence seinen Versuch aufgab, sie wegziehen zu wollen. Nun sah er die feinen Linien, die sich quer über die Handfläche zogen. Narben, wie es schien. Sie waren ihm bisher noch nicht aufgefallen.  
Jetzt umso vorsichtiger, legte Percival seine Lippen darauf. „Tut es weh?“, fragte er leise.  
Credence schüttelte den Kopf und wich abermals seinem Blick aus. Etwas in seinen Augen glitzerte. Er war so schrecklich angespannt. Es war zugleich besorgniserregend als auch verführerisch.  
Und so, wie seine Hand zuckte, schienen die Stellen, an denen er die Narben trug, empfindlich zu sein.  
Percival gedachte, das zu überprüfen. Er schob die Zungenspitze vor und fuhr damit langsam eine der Linien entlang.  
Credence erschauderte heftig und ein kleines, mühsam im Zaum gehaltenes Stöhnen entwich ihm. Das Geräusch spornte Percival an. Während er zu Credence hinaufschaute, der sich nicht entscheiden zu können schien, ob er beschämt zur Seite schauen oder seinen Blick hitzig erwidern sollte, fuhren Percivals Zunge und seine Lippen damit fort, die Handfläche des Jungen zu liebkosen.  
Credence wollte die Hand zurückziehen, obwohl es offensichtlich war, wie gut es ihm gefiel. Als Percival ihn nicht ließ, schüttelte der Junge schwach den Kopf.  
„M-Mr. Graves“, wimmerte er leise, „B-bitte, ich…“ Er klang erhitzt und zittrig. Ein leises Keuchen schlich sich in seine abgehackte Atmung.  
Percival liebte die Geräusche, die er von sich gab, jetzt schon. Zu wissen, dass Credence wegen der Kleinigkeiten, die Percival tat, bereits so außer sich war, schmeichelte ihm massiv. Er wollte mehr davon. Seine Zunge schob sich nun weiter vor. Er leckte in einer langsamen, lasziven Bewegung mit der flachen Zunge die Handfläche entlang, begann sanft, mit den Lippen an den Handballen zu saugen und fühlte Credence stärker auf seinem Schoß erbeben.  
„N-nicht“, keuchte Credence, die Hand hilflos zuckend, während er ein wenig weiter in sich zusammensackte. Der Kopf fiel ihm nach vorn und dann gab er ein weiteres zittriges Stöhnen von sich, ehe er heftiger erschauderte, die freie Hand stärker in seine Schürze krampfte und ein ersticktes Schluchzen seinen Lippen entwich.  
Schließlich wich fühlbar ein Teil der Anspannung aus ihm, der seinen Körper die letzten Minuten so sehr beherrscht hatte. Und, als wäre er beschämt, sank sein Kopf ein wenig mehr zwischen seine Schultern.  
Percival stutzte.  
Dann begriff er. Ein Schmunzeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er ließ von der Hand ab und strich Credence sanft über die Oberschenkel.  
„Nun, das nehme ich als Kompliment“, sagte er schmunzelnd.  
Credence, dem es offensichtlich endlos peinlich war, begann, auf seinem Schoß herumzurutschen, von plötzlicher Rastlosigkeit ergriffen.  
„I-ich… ich denke, ich sollte… ich sollte besser gehen“, stammelte er.  
„Lass mich dich begleiten“, bat Percival mit einem einnehmenden Lächeln. Er beugte sich ein wenig zu Credence hin und setzte mit einem verruchten Schmunzeln und gedämpfter Stimme hinzu: „Ich habe dich schmutzig gemacht. Da ist es das Mindeste, dass ich helfe, dich sauberzumachen.“  
Credence versuchte, von ihm fort zu rutschen und auf die Füße zu kommen, aber Percivals Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln hinderten ihn daran.  
„N-nein, Mr. Graves, wirklich, das ist nicht…”, wehrte er sich, mittlerweile wieder so rot vor Scham, dass es eine Freude war, ihm zuzusehen.  
Percival lachte leise. „Hör zu, Liebes“, sagte er einschmeichelnd, „Wir sind in einer ähnlichen Situation. Wir sollten beide unsere Hosen säubern.“ Und er deutete vielsagend mit dem Kopf zu dem Stoff Serviette hin, das zwischen ihren Beinen hervorlugte und von dem Kaffee- und Milchschaumfleck auf seiner Hose zeugte.

*

Percival war sich nicht sicher, was Credence am Ende überzeugt hatte. Vielleicht durfte er sich einbilden, dass der Junge ihm so verfallen war, dass er sich Percivals Wünschen nicht widersetzen wollte.  
Was es auch war – wenige Minuten später standen sie in der kleinen Angestelltentoilette, die Tür verschlossen und Credence gegen die Tür gelehnt, während ihm Percival, der seinen Willen demonstrieren wollte, ihm zu helfen, die Spuren zu reinigen, die Schürze über den Kopf zog und den Knoten löste, der sie in Credences Rücken zusammengebunden hielt.  
Credence ließ ihn zwar gewähren, legte sich dann aber die Hände vor den Schritt, als könne er so den feuchten Fleck verbergen, der von seinem letzten Orgasmus zeugte. Seine Schüchternheit war hinreißend.  
Percival legte dem Jungen die Hände auf die Hüften und strich langsam den Hosenbund entlang, während er sich vorbeugte und einen heißen Kuss auf die zarte Haut seines Halses setzte.  
Dem jungen Mann entwich ein zittriges Wimmern. Schwach gemacht von Percivals Liebkosungen und der Art, wie er ihn gegen die Tür drängte, ließ er es zu, dass Percival die Hände fortschob und die Hose öffnete. Credence versteifte sich, als Percival ihm die Hose ein Stück tiefer zog.  
Er setzte dem Jungen einen weiteren besänftigenden Kuss auf den Hals.  
„Dann wollen wir dich mal saubermachen“, raunte er ihm schmunzelnd zu. Credence nickte fahrig. Er keuchte bereits wieder und sein Gesicht glühte. Wie schnell er allein durch Percivals Nähe zu erregen war, war faszinierend. Es entwickelte sich zu einer Sucht, ihn immer weiter provozieren zu wollen, Percival konnte es fühlen.  
Anstatt zu dem kleinen Handtuch neben dem Waschbecken zu greifen, sank Percival vor ihm in die Knie.  
Credence zuckte zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass Percival das Gesicht auf Höhe mit seinem Schritt brachte. Ihm stockte hörbar der Atem, während er zu Percival hinuntersah.  
„M-Mr. Graves“, stammelte er. In seinen Augen stand ein solcher Unglauben geschrieben, dass Percival leise lachte.  
Er ließ Credence keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, ob er zu schüchtern dafür war.  
Stattdessen umfasste er das halbsteife Glied des Jungen, das bei der Berührung zuckte, und begann, den Samen von der Spitze zu lecken.  
Credence sog scharf die Luft ein, während er unentwegt zu ihm hinunterstarrte, als könne er es nicht fassen, dass Percival DAS bei ihm tat.  
Seine unschuldige, naive Reaktion spornte Percival nur weiter an. Er leckte in einer lasziven Bewegung eine Spur den Schaft hinunter, der sich beeindruckend schnell wieder aufbaute. Nachdem der Junge in seine Hose gekommen war, war das Glied feucht und schmeckte nach ihm. Zu wissen, dass er Credence gerade Sperma von der Haut leckte, das durch ihn dorthin gekommen war, kickte Percivals eigene Erregung. Er stöhnte zufrieden auf, während er die Augen schloss und das Glied tiefer in sich aufnahm.  
Credence erwiderte es mit einem hilflosen Wimmern. Seine Hände krallten sich fahrig in Percivals Schultern. Er rutschte ein Stück an der Tür hinunter, als hätten seine Beine Mühe, das Gewicht zu tragen.  
Sein Kopf sank in seinen Nacken. Percival meinte, ihn leise: „Gott“, hauchen zu hören.  
Es ließ ihn schmunzeln. Er ließ sich nicht viel Zeit. Percival hatte nicht geplant, den Jungen erneut allein kommen zu lassen.  
Gut, wenn man es genau betrachtete, hatte er sich auch so schon viel weiter gewagt, als er vor ein-zwei Stunden noch geglaubt hatte. Deshalb konnte man schwerlich davon sprechen, dass er einen Plan hatte. Aber seine eigene Erregung ließ sich nun nicht mehr ignorieren. Und obwohl Percival eigentlich bei Beziehungen, bei denen es ihm ernst war, nicht direkt beim ersten Treffen alles auf eine Karte setzte, beschloss er nun, zum nächsten Schritt überzugehen. Der Junge hatte ihn lange genug gereizt. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie sich den Spaß teilten.  
Nachdem er also von Credences Glied abgelassen hatte, kam Percival wieder zu ihm hinauf. Er begegnete Credences berauschtem Blick, in dem neben neuer Lust auch Unglauben stand, und musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln.  
Während er sich erneut gegen den Jungen drängte, sich an ihn schmiegte und ihm fordernd sein Becken entgegendrückte, damit Credence spürte, dass es ihn ebenso wenig kalt ließ, raunte er ihm ins Ohr: „Ich will dich, Credence. Jetzt und hier.“  
Credence gab ein sehnsüchtiges Wimmern von sich. Seine Augen glänzten berauscht. Die Lider waren ihm halb herabgesunken. Er sah bezaubernd aus.  
Percival meinte, ihn schwach nicken zu sehen.  
„A-aber, ich…“, begann Credence und nun mischte sich ein Hauch nüchterner Besorgnis in seinen Blick. Er schaute fast hilfesuchend zu Percival auf, der spätestens jetzt keinen Zweifel mehr daran hatte, dass Credence Jungfrau war.  
Es ließ sein Herz aus irgendeinem Grund höherschlagen.  
„Keine Sorge, mein Junge“, raunte er ihm zu, nun ausgesucht sanft, „Ich werde vorsichtig sein.“  
Er hörte, wie Credence zittrig die Luft einsog, als würde er sich wappnen wollen.  
Dann brachte er ein leises „O-okay“, heraus.  
Percival schmunzelte. Sein Blick glitt zu der Handlotion auf dem Waschbecken. Nun, das würde ausreichen.  
Mit einem kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn dirigierte Percival Credence herum, bis dieser mit der Brust gegen die Tür gelehnt war.  
Percival ließ seine Hände unter den Hosenbund wandern, schob ihn noch tiefer und strich besänftigend über die weiche Haut. Er fühlte, wie Credence erschauderte.  
„Alles ist gut“, raunte er ihm ins Ohr, während er blind nach der Lotion langte und sich etwas in die Hand pumpte, „Vertrau mir.“  
Dann verteilte er die Flüssigkeit großzügig auf seinen Fingern. Schließlich verschwand seine Hand zwischen Credences Pohälften und die Spitze seines Zeigefingers stieß gegen Credences zuckenden Muskelring.  
Der Junge erschauderte erneut. Die Hände, mit denen er sich neben dem Kopf an der Tür abstützte, hatte er zu Fäusten geballt.  
Percival schob den Zeigefinger tiefer.  
Credences Muskeln zuckten so eng um ihn, dass er unwillkürlich ein dunkles Grollen ausstieß.  
Ungeduldig schob er nach einiger Zeit einen zweiten Finger hinzu und spreizte sie. Ehe schließlich ein dritter folgte.  
Credence schien immerhin vertrauensselig genug, dass er sich darüber nicht beklagte.  
Im Gegenteil, als Percival durch Zufall gegen seine Prostata stieß, sog der Junge erst scharf die Luft ein, doch schon beim nächsten, bewussten Treffer stöhnte er auf.  
Das war der Moment, in dem Percival wusste, dass er bereit für ihn war.  
Mit einem Schmunzeln zog er die Finger aus Credence heraus, während er ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals setzte.  
„Dreh dich zum Waschbecken, Credence“, raunte er ihm leise zu, „Dort kannst du dich besser abstützen.“  
Credence folgte der Bitte umgehend.  
Abermals bemerkte Percival zufrieden, wie folgsam der Junge war. Verdammt, es würde, wenn es nach ihm ging, nicht hier enden. Sie könnten auch in Zukunft so viel Spaß miteinander haben. Bei dem Gedanken daran zuckte sein eingesperrtes Glied freudig.  
Er befreite es endlich aus der viel zu engen Hose, nahm dann, in Ermangelung von Gleitgel, noch ein wenig Lotion und befeuchtete sein Glied damit, ehe er es langsam und vorsichtig in den Jungen hineinschob… auch, wenn die Gier ihm dazu riet, sich in einem harten, schnellen Ruck hineinzutreiben. Mühsam hielt er sie im Zaum, legte die Hände an Credences Hüften und schob sich tiefer.  
Das Gefühl war atemberaubend. Credences Muskeln zogen sich eng um ihn zusammen, als würden sie ihn tieferziehen wollen. Und Credence, der erbebte, als Percivals Glied seine Prostata streifte, krallte die Hände haltsuchend ins Waschbecken.  
„Mr. Graves“, stöhnte er atemlos.  
„Credence”, antwortete Percival leise und legte Credence eine Hand unters Kinn. Er hob es an, bis Credences Gesicht direkt dem Spiegel gegenüber war, der über dem Waschbecken hing.  
„Sieh dich an.“  
Credence tat es – für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Dann flackerte sein erhitzter Blick voll Scham und er senkte ihn eilig wieder.  
„N-nicht…“, keuchte er, als Percival sein Kinn erneut anheben wollte.  
„Tu es für mich, Credence“, raunte Percival ihm ins Ohr, der sich vorgebeugt hatte und ihm einen heißen Kuss auf die Ohrmuschel setzte, was den Jungen aufkeuchen ließ.  
Zaghaft aber tapfer hob Credence sein erhitztes Gesicht wieder und schaute in den Spiegel. Sein Blick begegnete dem von Percival, der seinem eigenen Spiegelbild die mühsam gezügelte Gier deutlich ansehen konnte. Die Art, wie sich seine Pupillen geweitet hatten, als er zuerst in sein Gesicht sah und dann zu dem Abbild des Jungen hinschaute, der den Kopf in den Nacken legte, als wolle er sich schutzsuchend anschmiegen.  
Percival kam ihm entgegen, senkte den Kopf und setzte ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals, während er die Hüfte festhielt und sich langsam tiefertrieb.  
Credence entwich ein holpriges Keuchen.  
„Du fühlst dich so wunderbar an“, raunte Percival ihm heiser ins Ohr, zog sich ein wenig hinaus und schob sich dann abermals tiefer hinein. Er konnte den Muskelring zucken fühlen.  
„Atemberaubend“, keuchte er, während Credence zitternd aufstöhnte. „Wie für mich gemacht.“  
Credences Hände krallten sich fester ins Waschbecken, auf dem er sich abstützte.  
Er wimmerte auf und drängte sich Percival deutlicher entgegen, als könne er weder körperlich genug von ihm bekommen, noch von den Komplimenten.  
Percival beschloss, ihn nicht länger hinzuhalten. Mittlerweile hatte sich der Junge ausreichend an seinen Schwanz tief in sich gewöhnen können. Er griff die weiche Hüfte fester und trieb sich mit einem fordernden Stoß hinein.  
Credence quittierte es mit einem hinreißenden Stöhnen und damit, dass er den Rücken durchbog.  
Percival fuhr fort damit, sich in ihn zu schrauben. Abermals. Und dann noch einmal. Immer schneller und weniger gezügelt. Er stieß in ihn, wieder und wieder, visierte dabei den Punkt an, bei dem Credence jedes Mal besonders laut stöhnte und hinreißend erschauderte, und fühlte, wie das Innere des Jungen sich hungrig um ihn zusammenzog. Ihn massierte.  
Percival, der nun seit etwa einer halben Stunde schmerzhaft hart war, fühlte, dass das lange Vorspiel und das Zügeln seiner eigenen Gier allmählich an ihm zehrten. Der Druck in seinem Unterleib erhöhte sich schnell. Er beugte sich weiter vor, sodass er die Hitze, die Credence ausstrahlte, an seiner Brust fühlen konnte, löste, während er sich weiter in den Jungen hineintrieb, eine Hand von seiner Hüfte und führte sie vor.  
Fordernd legte sie sich um Credences Glied und begannen, es zu massieren. Credences Stöhnen wurde sehnender. Flehender und verzweifelter.  
Percival massierte ihn weiter, während er unentwegt in ihn stieß, jedes Mal kommentiert von Credences Lauten des Entzückens, die ihm in den Ohren klangen.  
Als er schließlich fühlte, wie Credence heftig erschauderte und sich heiß in Percivals Hand ergoss, sich eng um Percivals Glied zusammenziehend, war das der Kick, der Percival mit Schwung selbst über die Klippe trieb. Er stöhnte rau und grollend auf, fühlte, wie er seinen Samen tief in Credence hineinschoss und zog ihn ein letztes Mal zu sich heran, um bis zum Anschlag in ihm versenkt zu sein.  
Dann, nachdem die Wellen der Ekstase durch sie hindurchgelaufen waren und der Rausch, der ihre Sinne benebelt hatte, allmählich schwand, holte Percival tief Luft und zog sich aus Credence heraus.  
Er konnte sich nicht schlecht fühlen, weil er sah, wie sein Sperma – milchig gemacht von der Lotion – Credences Beine hinablief. Im Gegenteil, es hatte einen sonderbaren Effekt auf ihn, der etwas Besitzergreifendes befriedigte, das in seiner Brust schwelte.  
Credence, dessen Knie sichtlich zitterten, sank mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Waschbecken zusammen.  
Es ließ Percival leise lachen. Er hatte dem Jungen in kurzer Zeit viel abverlangt, wenn man sowohl bedachte, wie jungfräulich das hübsche Ding offensichtlich (gewesen) war und wie sehr es ihn auch emotional in Aufruhr versetzt hatte.  
Percival übernahm die Aufgabe, die Spuren zu bereinigen, die von ihrem Abenteuer zeugten, langte neben der Toilette nach dem Toilettenpapier, wischte sich damit erst selbst ab und nahm dann ein neues Stück, um Credences Beine zu trocknen.  
Bei der Berührung zuckte Credence zusammen und hob irritiert den Kopf.  
Percival schmunzelte und setzte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Ich bin offensichtlich nicht sonderlich gut darin, Dinge sauber zu machen“, schnurrte er ihm scheinbar entschuldigend ins Ohr, weil er ihn mit einem fadenscheinigen Vorwand ins Bad gelockt hatte, „Ich tendiere eher dazu, sie zu beschmutzen.“  
Nach allem, was sie getan hatte, schien ein Teil von Credences Nervosität und Scheu verschwunden zu sein. Er kicherte.  
Es ließ Percivals Herz höherschlagen. Er hatte Credence bisher noch nicht lachen gesehen – oder gehört. Der Klang war überaus einnehmend.  
So einnehmend, dass Percival ihm eine Hand auf die Wange legte und ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund setzte.  
Er hörte, wie Credence aufkeuchte. Der Kontakt ihrer weichen Lippen aufeinander war überwältigend, da konnte Percival ihm nur recht geben. Irgendwie waren sie in all der Hitze bisher nicht dazu gekommen, das auszuprobieren. Percival wollte es nur zu gern wiederholen und die Lippen erneut einfangen. Aber er hatte den Jungen bereits zu lang für sich beansprucht. Sicher würde Jacob nicht sonderlich begeistert sein, wenn Credence nun zurück zur Theke ging. Percival wollte ihn nicht länger aufhalten.  
„Auf mit dir“, sagte er auffordernd, schmiss das Papier in die Toilette und schloss seine Hose, ehe er einen Blick auf die Armbanduhr warf. Heute hatte er seine Mittagspause deutlich überstrapaziert. Gut, dass er sich selbst wegen solcher Banalitäten keine Sorgen machen musste.  
„Ich habe dich um deine Mittagspause gebracht, fürchte ich.“  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Credence verstohlen schmunzeln, ehe dieser seine Hose hochzog und sie schloss.  
„Das ist nicht schlimm“, sagte er leise.  
Und, nachdem einen Moment lang Stille zwischen ihnen herrschte, wandte er sich ein wenig unsicher zu Percival herum.  
„Danke“, murmelte er, ohne Percival direkt anzusehen.  
Percival gluckste. Dass sich jemand bei ihm dafür bedankte, dass er seine Hände nicht bei sich behalten konnte, war selten.  
Er trat auf den Jungen zu und setzte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Ich danke DIR“, sagte er sanft. Und dann, weil er ahnte, dass Credence vermutlich gut daran tat, einen kurzen Moment länger im Bad zu bleiben (und vielleicht die eindeutigen Spuren besser zu säubern als Percival es getan hatte), trat er an ihm vorbei.  
„Bis dann, Credence.“  
„Bis dann, Sir“, hörte er den Jungen leise hinter sich sagen.  
Dann verschwand Percival aus dem Raum.  
Unbemerkt, wie er zufrieden feststellte. Noch immer war im Obergeschoss wenig los.

Percival war froh, dass er für Notfälle einen zweiten Anzug in seinem Büro hatte. So hatte er sich umziehen können, kaum, dass er aus der Pause zurückgekommen war – und musste sich keine peinlich berührten Blicke im nächsten Meeting antun.  
Trotzdem konnte er nicht alle Spuren so leicht verbergen.  
Nachdem er wochenlang auf eine noch so kleine Chance gehofft hatte, Credence näher zu kommen und heute nun wie durch einen göttlichen Wink so viel mehr bekommen hatte, als das, wusste er nicht so recht, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr auf die Arbeit konzentrieren. Ständig tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge Erinnerungen an das auf, was sie getan hatten. Was er getan hatte. Was Credence so offensichtlich ebenfalls gewollt hatte. Ihm wurde heiß, wenn er daran zurückdachte.  
Obwohl man meinen konnte, dass sich der Druck in ihm vorhin so machtvoll entladen hatte, dass er ihn für einige Zeit in Ruhe lassen würde, bemerkte Percival doch nach einigen Stunden bald das rastlose Ziehen in seiner Brust, das er schon die letzten Wochen gefühlt hatte und ihn stets zum Café hingetrieben hatte.  
Er würde nicht bis zu seinem morgendlichen Besuch warten können.  
Percival warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er wusste, wann das Café schloss. Wenn er sich beeilte, konnte er zeitig genug Feierabend machen, um den Jungen abzufangen.

Percivals Plan ging auf.  
Als er am frühen Abend zum Café ging und in einiger Entfernung vor den großen verglasten Wänden stehenblieb, die ihm einen Blick ins Innere gaben, konnte er Jacob und Credence dabei beobachten, wie sie letzte Kunden bedienten und dann das Café auf die Schließung vorbereiteten.  
Percival musste nicht lang warten.  
Augenscheinlich schickte Jacob Credence früher nach Hause, denn wenige Minuten später verschwand der Junge im hinteren Teil des Cafés und kehrte dann, ohne Schürze und in ein anderes T-Shirt gekleidet, wieder zurück.  
Credence sagte etwas zu Jacob, hob zum Abschied die Hand und steuerte auf die Tür zu.  
Er zog die Tür auf.  
Weil es ihm wie ein guter Moment schien, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, trat Percival aus der Ecke heraus, an der er bisher gestanden hatte, und auf ihn zu, noch während hinter Credence die Tür zufiel.  
Credence, der in seine Richtung gehen wollte, erstarrte, als er ihn erblickte.  
Dann zog das altbekannte Rot in seine Wangen.  
„M-Mr. Graves“, hauchte er. Sein Blick flackerte unsicher.  
Percival schmunzelte. „Credence“, antwortete er mit sanfter Wärme in der Stimme.  
„Ich weiß, das kommt jetzt vielleicht ein wenig spät, aber … ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mit mir zu Abend essen möchtest.“  
Credence stutzte. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu antworten, dann schloss er ihn wieder und fragte schließlich leise: „Wieso?“  
Seine Gegenfrage verwunderte Percival. „Wieso nicht?“  
Credence wich seinem Blick aus. Er schüttelte sacht den Kopf, während er von einem Bein aufs andere trat. Augenscheinlich fühlte er sich unwohl.  
„W-weil… Sie… Das müssen Sie nicht tun, Sir“, sagte er leise.  
„Das weiß ich“, antwortete Percival, ein wenig verblüfft. Natürlich hatte er Credence bisher als bescheiden und genügsam erlebt, aber dass er seine Gesellschaft ablehnte, hatte er nach allem, was heute vorgefallen war, nicht erwartet. Trotzdem bemühte Percival sich, höflich zu bleiben, auch, wenn ihn die unterschwellige Abweisung traf.  
„Du darfst es gern sagen, wenn du nicht möchtest, Credence“, sagte er freundlich, „Ich werde dir nicht böse sein.“  
Zu seiner neuerlichen Überraschung schüttelte Credence den Kopf. „Das… ist es nicht“, murmelte er und nun sank er deutlicher in sich zusammen.  
Percival runzelte die Stirn. Er trat einen Schritt auf Credence zu, der sich immer unwohler zu fühlen schien, als würde er sich schämen.  
„Was ist es dann, Liebes?“, fragte er sanft.  
Er sah Credence bei dem liebevollen Kosenamen erschaudern und einen Moment lang erschien ein sehnsüchtiger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Doch er verschwand schnell wieder hinter einer verschlossenen Miene und etwas wie… Traurigkeit?  
„Sie… Sie haben doch bekommen, was Sie wollten“, flüsterte er leise.  
Percival verstummte. Er fühlte den Stich, den Credences Worte seinem Herzen versetzten.  
„Habe ich das?“, fragte er irritiert.  
Credence, der beschämt den Kopf gesenkt hielt, nickte.  
Percival seufzte. „Und ist es dir vielleicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich mehr möchte als das?“, fragte er sanft, weil er nicht begreifen konnte, wie Credence darauf kam, dass er nur auf eine schnelle Nummer aus gewesen war. Schnell war die Nummer definitiv nicht gewesen. Allein wegen des monatelangen Vorgeplänkels.  
„Glaubst du etwa, dass ich für reinen Sex jeden Tag bei euch vorbei kommen bin?“, fragte er schmunzelnd weiter, weil Credence nicht antwortete und setzte dann ernster hinzu: „Ich kann dir versichern, dass es weit weniger Aufwand bedarf, wenn man nur darauf aus ist. Und dass ich in dir nicht den Eindruck wecken wollte, dass du etwas Geringeres seist als das, was ich in dir sehe.“  
Seine Worte sollten Credence besänftigen und vielleicht ein bisschen um den Finger wickeln. Aber stattdessen schienen sie ihn nur noch weiter zu verwirren.  
„Sie… ich … Was wollen Sie von mir?“, fragte der Junge irritiert und hob den Kopf, um ihm einen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen.  
Percival schmunzelte. „Was bist du bereit, mir zu geben?“, fragte er zurück.  
Credence erschauderte. „Ich… ich weiß nicht…“, sagte er und seine Stimme wurde wieder leiser, während er zögerlich einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Ich… bin das nicht wert“, murmelte er.  
Percival runzelte die Stirn. Wer auch immer dem Jungen das eingeredet hatte, hatte aus seiner Sicht eine Tracht Prügel verdient.  
Aber das musste warten.  
Erst einmal wollte Percival dafür sorgen, dass Credence sich in seiner Nähe wohlfühlte, anstatt sich neben ihm klein und unbedeutend zu fühlen.  
Er überwand die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und legte Credence sanft die Hände auf die Oberarme, um darüber zu streichen. Unter seinen Fingern konnte er fühlen, wie Credences Haut eine Gänsehaut überzog.  
„Wieso verbringst du nicht den Abend mit mir?“, fragte Percival sanft und lockend, „Und lässt mich selbst entscheiden, ob es das wert ist?“  
Credence schwieg einen Moment, als müsse er abwägen. Dann nickte er schließlich.  
„O-okay“, hauchte er leise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hier waren für mich eine Menge erste Male drin, die ich so vorher noch nie geschrieben hatte.  
> Erstes Mal die Andeutung von Foodporn. Erstes Mal CoffeshopAU. Erstes Mal „jizzed in his pants“  
> Es zu schreiben hat Spaß gemacht.  
> Ich hoffe, ihr hattet beim Lesen ebenso viel Spaß ;)
> 
> Wenn ihr mehr von mir lesen wollt, findet ihr mich übrigens hier:   
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/jessicagraves.schreibt/  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/JessicaGraves4/  
> Website: www.Jessica-graves.com


End file.
